The captains Queen
by CookieDuo
Summary: She had once been all about living simple, then she met Oliver Queen and her life changed. Now she was Mrs. Queen, the Captains wife and a member of the Bratva. Oliver Queen had a lot of enemies but she knew two things; she loved him so much it hurt sometimes and she would do anything to protect her family.
1. Chapter 1

Felicity woke at the sound of thunder and blinked her eyes open, she was facing the panoramic windows with a view over the large estate and the rain was pouring outside. She saw a flash of light and a set of thunder followed three seconds later, she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and sighed, it was no more than two in the morning. She turned around and reached out a hand to the empty space next to her, it wasn't unusual for her husband to stay up late but she wasn't a big fan of thunderstorms and she really wanted to cuddle up to him and feel his strong arms wrap around her in a protective cocoon.  
Another flash of light and thunder had her sitting up and glancing around the room, there was no sign he'd even been there since this morning, she pulled back the covers and slipped her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the new parquet floor. The floor was cold under the soles of her feet and she shivered a little at the cold breeze that slipped in between the cracks of the window, she walked over to the door and grabbed her black silk robe, wrapping it around herself before opening the door and stepping into the dark hallway. The entire house was quiet; everyone had gone to sleep hours ago except for the men who was the designated night watchers. She could hear voices coming from down stairs and she knew they were probably alternating between playing poker and patrolling the grounds, all though she hoped they were allowed to stay inside tonight, she would hate for any of them to get sick.  
She walked to the end of the hall and padded down the stairs, the only other thing that seemed to help except for her husband was hot chocolate and since he obviously wasn't home yet, she'd make herself a cup.  
She didn't meet anyone on her way to the kitchen and she was glad because except for her silk robe she wasn't wearing much else.  
"Mrs. Queen!" their resident housekeeper Raisa stood up with a tray of what smelled like fresh bread and put it on the counter.  
"Raisa, you should be sleeping" she scolded softly and took a seat by the kitchen counter.  
"Oh no, this storm is no good for my sleep. Too much noise" the older women shook her head and Felicity smiled, guess she wasn't the only one who didn't like thunderstorms.  
"That makes two of us" Raisa smiled and poured Felicity a cup of what smelled suspiciously like hot chocolate and put in on the counter in front of her.  
"You know me too well" she smiled and reached out to squeeze Raisas hand.  
"I had a feeling you would come" she winked and Felicity lifted the cup to her mouth and blew on it softly, she almost burned herself as another sound of thunder verberated through the walls and she jumped with the cup in her hand.  
"Careful Mrs. Queen!" Felicity laughed nervously and took a deep breath.  
"Mr. Queen not come home yet?" Felicity sighed and shook her head.  
"I don't know, he might be in his office" she shrugged and took a sip of the cocoa, even if he was in his office she wasn't scared enough to go search him out, he probably had important business to tend to.  
"He should be with his wife when she is scared" Raisa tssked, causing Felicity to laugh.  
"You should tell him that sometime" she grinned and Raisa opened her mouth to reply but closed it and smiled just as Felicity felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her from behind.  
"She already has" Oliver murmured and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder where her robe had fallen down.  
"Good" she stated and winked at Raisa who shook her head with a soft smile and turned her back to them, turning to pack the bread in bags and sliding them into the freezer.  
"I will go sleep now, goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Queen" she said matter of fact and took her departure.

"I just got back and you weren't in bed," he murmured and leaned against the counter next to her, watching her with a soft expression and folded arms.  
"The storm woke me and you weren't there, so I settled for the next best thing" she lifted her cup of steaming hot cocoa and he smiled as he took it out of her hands and stole a sip.  
"Hey!" she protested and reached for the cup, nearly falling of the bar stool in the process, if he hadn't reached out to steady her she would have.  
"Haven't anyone ever told you not to become between a women and her chocolate" she said with narrowed eyes and he rolled his eyes before handing her back the cup and leaning in to kiss her.  
"I'd much prefer that to be "don't come between a man and his wife"" she laughed and put down the half-empty cup, sliding off the bar stool to stand in front of him. It was in moments like these she became incredibly aware of just how big of a man he really was, she had to stand on her toes to be able to kiss him unless she was wearing heels, and even then she only reached him to his chin.  
"I missed you today" she sighed and wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning her head against his chest.  
"Let's go to bed" he murmured and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer.  
"Lead the way Mr. Queen" she grinned up at him and she unwrapped herself and he took her hand about to lead her out of the kitchen. It wasn't until she stepped back that his hand in hers froze and she looked up at him in confusion, he was looking down at her with hard eyes and she frowned, was he mad at her.  
"What are you wearing?" she looked down at herself and up at him again, she couldn't see what the big deal was.  
"My robe" he ground his jaw and looked over her shoulder as if scanning the surroundings for anyone else.  
"And not much else" he said stiffly and she wanted to roll her eyes, he wanted to have this discussion again? At two in the morning when they were just about to head up to bed, and how had he not seen what she was wearing before now?  
"Do we really have to do this now Oliver, I'm tired, it's been a long day and I just want to fall asleep in your arms. Is that too much to ask?" She could see he was trying very hard not to say anything that might result in an argument and she decided that just this time she'd fold before they reached that point.  
"I'm sorry, okay? I promise next time I wake up in the middle of the night I'll put on more clothes before strolling through the house." He swallowed hard and nodded, he was obviously not okay, but he wasn't going to start something.  
"Now could you please take me to bed Oliver?" She yelped as he swung her up into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"I am perfectly capable of walking you know," she murmured and he just shook his head wordlessly.  
"Not tonight you aren't" she wasn't going to argue because she very much liked it in his arms. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he carried through the house and up the stairs, thankfully they didn't run into anyone on their way to their room, she thought that might finally make him snap.  
He didn't put her down until they were inside the room and when he did he put her down gently on the bed. She scooted to the edge and slid of her robe, tossing it over a chair in the corner of the room before she crawled back up the bed and slid under the covers. She watched him as he undressed, her eyes following his every movement from unbuttoning his shirt to stepping out of his pants, when it came to her husband their were to things she was absolutely sure of; he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen and she loved him so much it hurt sometimes.  
He caught her looking and halted in the movement of folding his shirt, looking at her questioningly.  
"What?" she smiled softly and shook her head.  
"Nothing, I just… You know I love you, right?" he continued folding up his clothes and put them on his dresser before he joined her in the bed and opened his arm for her as an open invitation for her to snuggle into him.  
"It wasn't always like that" he stated quietly and she looked up at him, his eyes were dark and full of emotion and she was taken back to the very first time they met, when neither of them could seem to stand each other.

"_Felicity, it's not like I'm asking you to kill someone. I just want you to come to this club with me, after everything with Nyssa I could really use a night out." Felicity had been planning on a quiet night with a nice home-cooked meal, a couple of hours of lounging in front of the TV with her favourite ice cream, catching up on large amounts of missed TV-shows. Now her best friend Sara had just broken up with her girlfriend and was in desperate need of some girl time that included drinking away all her sorrows with her best friend and sister at her sisters boyfriend's nightclub.  
"Why can't you just go with Laurel? You know I'm not really the partying type, and a club like Verdant is definitely not my kind of scene."  
"How do you know, you've never even been there?! And going out with just Laurel would precede the point, she is happily in love and I don't need to see that right now. I need to be with someone as miserably single as me." Felicity snorted and rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks for that" she muttered and turned off the stove before she'd even gotten to the cooking, she already knew she was going to cave, if only because it was Sara.  
"You know what I mean. Come on, it's Friday and you need to loosen up a bit. I hate to tell you this Smoke, but ever since you started working at QC you've become boring." Felicity narrowed her eyes at the phone and stomped into her bedroom, flipping through the dresses in her wardrobe.  
"I'll show you boring," she muttered and she could __**hear **__the grin in Sara's voice when she replied.  
"That's the spirit! I'll come by your place in an hour and then we can catch a cab to Laurels, her ridiculously rich boyfriend is sending a limo" she sing-songed and Felicity shook her head. Since when did she go clubbing, and arrive in a limo no less.  
"Fine, I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and bit her lip as she flipped through her dresses, she didn't exactly have anyone that would fit in a nightclub, she could always go for the little black dress, at least she had that. _

Felicity smiled at the memory and kissed his bare chest.  
"I didn't even want to go to Verdant that night, that was all Sara" she murmured and closed her eyes, letting the steady beat of his heart lull her into a sleepy haze.  
"Thank god for Sara" he murmured quietly and let his fingers drift along her spine, she could tell his mind was somewhere else but if he wanted to talk about it he always did so she wasn't going to pry.  
"Mhm, thank god for Sara" she murmured half a sleep and let herself succumb to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Queens

**Hello everyone! I want to thank you all so much for your crazy wonderful reviews, they totally made my day! I hope you enjoy the second chapter of this story. Just to clarify a few things going forward; Oliver was stranded on the island for five years, but he did not come back to become the vigilante, so no vigilante in this story. Sara and Oliver did not know each other prior to the island and Laurel and Oliver never dated.  
****Other then that, Olivers mother is still alive and Robert Queen did die when the gambit went down.  
****This chapter doesn't have a whole lot of Bratva Oliver, but I promise you there will be plenty in the next chapter, and Felicity is a very strong-minded person who doesn't take shit from anyone, including Oliver.**

**I hope you all like this story going forward! I do not own anything from Arrow, all of that belongs to the amazing writers of the show. This story is the only thing that is mine.  
**

**Again, thank you so much, and enjoy!**

* * *

The morning after the thunderstorm, she woke up wrapped around a still sleeping Oliver and she was careful when she untangled herself as to not wake him up, he seemed like he needed the extra sleep. She padded softly across the floor and into the adjoining bathroom, she was in a desperate need of a warm refreshing shower before taking on the day. She had two days of work to catch up on at Queen Consolidated before a lunch date with Sara and Thea and then she had a meeting with Olivers mother, Moira after that.  
She had the entire day planned out except for a few hours of spare time between four o'clock and dinner with Oliver during the night, and she was really hoping to convince him to go to Verdant later because it had been so long since the last time and they could both need a few hours of mindless fun.

When she stepped out of the shower twenty minutes later she was a little disappointed but far from surprised when she heard Oliver on the phone in the other room. She really wanted him to relax a little, he'd been so stressed and closed off lately, she was starting to miss her husband.

She took her time drying off and getting dressed, she blow-dried her hair and pulled it into the usual ponytail. Make-up was minimal as usual with a thin layer of blush, eyeliner and mascara, but her lipstick was blood red and perfectly applied on her soft lips. She adjusted her glasses on the tip of her nose and examined her reflection in the mirror before she considered herself well groomed and ready for the day.  
She stepped into the bedroom and found it empty, Oliver must have stepped out at some point and to be honest she was almost a little relieved, she didn't know how much more she could take of his recent distant behaviour.  
She'd learned to read the signs a long time ago so she knew he was keeping something from her, probably to protect her, but the only thing he was achieving was pushing her away and pissing her off in the process. Thankfully she wasn't the kind of girl to just sit back and do nothing and as long as he insisted on keeping her in the dark, she was forced to take matters into her own hands, even if that meant going behind his back to do so.

She rounded the bed to her nighstand and grabbed her tablet and iPhone, her purse lay on the chair where she'd thrown her robe from the night before and she was quick to grab it and drop her electronics inside.  
"Good morning," she turned around to find Oliver leaning against the doorframe, watching her with a soft smile.  
She pulled the strap of her purse over her shoulder and searched the room for her pumps without responding to him, she was getting whiplash from his sudden moodswings and she needed some time to interpret his mood. She could feel his eyes following her every move as she crossed the floor to where her pumps rested against the wall next to the bathroom door and she leaned against the wall when stepping into them.  
"Felicity," his voice was quiet but there was an edge to it, he had been lacking in patience as of late and she recognized a warning when she heard one.  
She turned around to face him and folded her arms.  
"Oliver," she had no idea what had gotten into her, but she was tired of his bullshit and maybe it was time she let him know exactly that.

"Your mad" he stated and straightened up. He was wearing grey suit pants, black leather shoes and a white button down shirt with the top two buttons opened and the sleeves rolled up. She swallowed hard before she looked him in the eyes and focused on the topic at hand and not his incredible ability to distract her.  
"Wouldn't you be if you found out I was keeping secrets from you?" she cocked a brow, challenging him to deny it because they both knew she was right. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, obviously wanting to have this conversation behind closed doors. Oliver stuffed his hands in his pockets as he approached her, a look on his face that told her he was getting ready for a fight.  
"I'm not keeping secrets, some things you just don't need to know," he tried and she snorted before shaking her head and walking past him, heading for the door. She hadn't even made it two steps before his hand shot out and wrapped around her elbow, spinning her to face him.

"What brought this on, why are you bringing this up now?" She narrowed her eyes and shook loose of his grip, it wasn't very hard being angry at him when he acted like this.  
"Because I don't even recognize you anymore Oliver! You've been distracted and pushing me away over the last couple of days and to be honest with you, I'm sick of it." she threw her hands up in the air for emphasis and took a step back, it was hard concentrating on her anger when he was so close.  
"I miss my husband," she sighed quietly and looked away from him, not wanting to see whatever expression his face was masked in this time.  
"Felicity..." she held up a hand and shook her head.  
"Don't Oliver. I have to get to work, I'll see you tonight." She hurried out of the room before he could stop her a second time and she made sure to wipe away a few stray tears before she descended the stairs and greeted her driver and personal body guard Dimitri with a cheery "Morning". Just because she was pissed at Oliver it didn't mean she was going to be a bitch to everyone else.

* * *

Oliver stood by the bedroom window and watched as Felicity stepped into the courtyard and Dimitri pulled up the car, she cast a glance in his direction before she slid into the backseat and shut the door. The hurt look on her face when she'd left was still bright in his mind and he wanted nothing more then to see her smile again.  
He remembered the first he'd seen her, when she'd stepped into Verdant almost four years ago, back then his eyes had instantly landed on Sara, but Felicity was the one who'd gained his interest when she so callously told him off right from the start.

_He was leaning back against the bar with a drink in his hand when Tommy joined him, he ordered a drink and turned to stare in the general direction of the clubs front entrance. He'd told Oliver earlier that Laurel was bringing her sister Sara and her bestfriend along tonight and Oliver knew this was a big deal for Tommy, meeting Laurels sister was a big deal for him.  
"Looks like it's going to be a good night!" Tommy called over the music and Oliver nodded his agreement.  
"When's Laurel getting here?" Tommy shrugged and tossed back his drink.  
"They should be here any minute now." As if on cue three girls stepped through the doors, two blondes and one brunette he recognized as Laurel. Laurel and one of the blondes were laughing but the other blonde seemed as happy to be there as a fish on land, clearly she had been forced into coming tonight. _

_Oliver zeroed in on Sara, she was wearing a hot little red number and her blonde hair was falling in wild unruly curls around her shoulders.  
_"_Felicity come ooon! Have a little fun, loosen up a bit!" Sara urged her friend and he saw her roll her eyes before she followed Sara over to the bar and ordered a shot, maybe she wasn't so boring after all.  
Oliver approached the pair and leaned against the bar next to Sara.  
"I'm Oliver," he said and extended his hand, Sara eyed it before she turned her eyes on him and snorted.  
"Right, the infamous Oliver Queen. I know you might not get this a lot, but I'm not interested." Sara turned away from him and he frowned, he wasn't used to being rejected, certainly not for being Oliver Queen and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  
"It's Sara, right?" she sighed and turned to look at him.  
"Yes, and I am still not interested." The bartender handed the girls their shots and before they could pull out their credit-cards to pay, Oliver waved the bartender away, signaling that the drinks were on the house.  
"If that's supposed to be some sweet gesture, I appreciate the drinks, but that doesn't change anything." He opened his mouth to protest but before he could say a word, Sara's friend, Felicity or whatever, broke in.  
"Listen, she says she's not interested. I think she's told you three times already, unless you want to make that a fourth I suggest you just leave it alone. We came here to stay single and get wasted, not hook up with playboys who gets everyone and everything they point at, that's not the kind of girl she is, so just drop it already." Felicity tossed back her shot, grabbed the amused Sara's hand and pulled her away from the bar.  
He watched her walk away with a growing interest and when Tommy later informed him that she actually worked in the IT-department at Queen Consolidated he decided maybe it was time he got a little more involved with the family business._

He stepped away from the window when the car disappeared from view and grabbed his suit jacket on his way downstairs. Felicity was right when she accused him of keeping secrets, but the life they lead meant they had a lot of enemies and he wasn't going to worry her needlessly, he would fill her in once the recent situation with the Triad was taken care of and there was nothing more to worry about. And right now he had to get to a meeting with someone he hoped my help shed some light and possibly how to end things.

* * *

Felicity assured Dimitri she was perfectly capable of getting to her office without his assistance and she arranged for him to pick her up outside of QC in two hours to drive her to her lunch with Thea and Sara.  
She had come a long way from being a simple IT-girl to now being the head of Queen Consolidateds Applied Science division, and while rumors had swirled that the only reason she got the job to begin with was because of her relationship with Oliver, she had quickly proven herself worthy of the position.  
Her office was on the top floor along with the CEO of QC, Walter Steele, who had become somewhat of a close friend and personal advicer when it came to all things Queen over the years.

She dropped of her belongings in her office before she went in search of Walter, she could really use some good advice right about now, she was disappointed however when she found his office empty and his assistant nowhere in sight, he was most likely in a meeting with the investors and wouldn't be back for several hours.  
She turned around to head back to her office when she bumped into Moira Queen, Olivers mother.  
"Felicity," she said surprised and looked past her and into Walters office.  
"Mrs. Queen, I was just looking for Walter but he doesn't seem to be in" she explained and Moira nodded.  
"Yes I know, I'm afraid Walters come down with the flue and is taking a sick-day today, I am just here to get some files he needed"  
"Oh, I won't take up your time then, I hope he feels better soon." Moira smiled and placed a hand on her arm.  
"I will relay that to him. Did you need him for something important?" Felicity sighed and shook her head.  
"No, I could just use some advice is all." Felicity and Moiras relationship had been strained from the beginning and it wasn't until recently the two women had become at least slightly friendly, if only for Olivers sake.  
"Anything I could help you with?" Felicity bit her lip and considered it, was she really going to confide in her husbands mother about their recent problems? Her worry and irritation over his behaviour? In the end she figured Moira might be the only one who had some real insight, and she just hoped she wasn't making a mistake with this.  
"It's about Oliver" she finally relented and a look of understanding met her.  
"Let's talk in the office, shall we? It's a little more private."

Moira led the way into Walters office and the two of them settled in the sofa group at the front of the office.  
"Now tell me, what is troubling you?" Felicity crossed her legs and looked out the window, where was she going to begin?  
"Has he always been this... secretive? I mean I knew when we first started seeing each other that it wasn't going to be as easy as a walk in the park, but he is just so closed off some times, it makes me feel like I don't even know him." Moira let out a breath and Felicity turned to face her mother-in-law.  
"Oliver is a very complicated man. Those five years he was ship-wrecked on that island did something to him, it changed him from that fun-loving boy he was and turned him into a closed-off and serious man. It wasn't until he met you that I began to see parts of the boy I lost return." Felicity swallowed and tried to hide the pain she felt when thinking about what he must have gone through on that island, what he had to suffer. She had seen his scars and she'd present during more then one nightmare, but she had never asked him about the island because she didn't want to pressure him into talking about it.  
"I just feel like he's pulling away from me, growing more and more distant by each passing day. I don't think thats his intention, but his mind is always somewhere else these days." Moira took Felicitys hand in both of hers and squeezed them in a comforting gesture.  
"Felicity, I know my son loves you very much and I might be mistaken, but have you considered the possibility that he is only trying to keep you safe?" Felicity smiled and leaned back.  
"Oh I have no doubt that's exactly what he's doing, but I don't want him to keep me safe if he's going to pull away from me every time he feels the situation requieres it."  
"Well, if there is one thing I have learned from all my years of being Moira Queen, it's that the men in this family tend to make premature decisions. Sometimes Felicity, perhaps we should take matters into our own hands." Felicity looked at Moira to see if she was suggesting what she thought she was and the smile on her mother-in-laws face was all the confirmation she needed.  
"Thank you Mrs. Queen, you've been a lot of help" both of them stood up and Moira followed Felicity out of the office.  
"I'm happy to help dear, and please Felicity, call me Moira. Unless you want me to start referring to you as Mrs. Queen as well?" Felicity laughed and shook her head.  
"No, Moira it is." Felicity was surprised when Moira hugged her, but she was also happy to have found comfort in someone who knew Oliver and how he was.


	3. Chapter 3: You and Me

Yet again she was clocking in another late night at the office and she'd sent Dimitri home hours ago, insisting that there was no need for him to stay and wait for her when she was perfectly capable of getting herself home. He'd protested of course, as she had expected, but when she pointed out that he did in fact have an eight months pregnant fiancé waiting for him at home, and she could possibly pop at any moment, he relented and left on the condition that she didn't leave the building for anything else then going home.

Her E.A Gerry had gotten a lift home by Dimitri and after finishing a quick dinner consisting of Chinese take-out she'd finally gotten around to the task at hand. She was looking at dozens of papers explaining exactly what every on going project at QC's applied sciences unit did and how exactly they would be beneficial for the public and she even had to read several threat-assesments from inspecting government scientists.  
She glanced down at the bottom of her computer screen and groaned when she spotted the time, it was ten minutes past midnight and usually she was in bed by now, my god she was going to have to pull an all-nighter if she wanted to get this out of the way. Tomorrow was fully-booked with board meetings and international business calls, not to mention Thea's birthday party was tomorrow night and she couldn't miss out on that or her sister-in-law would kill her.

She grabbed her phone and stood up, walking over to the panoramic windows and staring out at the great view of Starling City by night, lit up by thousands of street-lights and lamps shining through the windows. She looked down at her screen and saw five voice mails and another three missed calls in the last hour alone. She deleted the voice-mails without listening to them and pressed the redial button on her screen before lifting the phone to her ear.

"Where are you?" she sighed and removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and leaned against one of the colums by the window.  
"Hello to you too," she muttered and leaned her head back against the wall.  
"I'm still at the office and by the looks of things, I'm going to be here for a while." She heard a door close on the other end of the line and she readjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose.  
"You should have called Felicity," she knew that and maybe she'd decided not to call intentionally because she wanted him to feel how it felt when the people close to you seemed to be shutting you out, and keeping secrets from you.

"I just did" that was exactly the kind of line that was sure to start a fight, but not this time. Maybe it was because of the time of night or maybe they were both to tired to get into right now, she didn't know and she didn't care, she just wanted to hear his voice, to know that when she was done here she would go home and crawl into the bed and into his strong arms.  
"How long do you think it will be?" she glanced over at the papers on her desk before leaning her forehead against the window, the cool glass was a nice feeling against her clammy skin.  
"I don't know, a couple of hours, maybe more." Truth was she had no idea how long she'd be there, and her guess was just something she threw out there.

"You want some company?" she smiled and bit her lip. Yes she wanted company, desperately so, but if Oliver showed up she knew all chances of finishing her work would be flushed down the toilet and she really needed to finish it tonight.  
"Yes, but... no. If you come here you're only going to distract me and I need to finish this, I don't have time to do it tomorrow and I can't keep pushing it back." It physically hurt her to utter the words, but what other choice did she have? "So bring whatever work you have home with you. You can work out of my office and you won't have to worry about driving in the middle of the night." She walked over to her desk and looked down at the mountain of paperwork.

"I don't know Oliver, it's a lot of work and I think I'll concentrate better here."  
"You'll concentrate just fine at home, please?" Oliver never said please, he just demanded things and he'd usually get his will, so the fact that he was basically begging her to come home struck a chord with her.  
"Okay," she murmured and grabbed her coat.  
"I'll just sign out a company-car, I should be home in twenty minutes." The second she'd agreed to come home she'd bundhed up all the papers and carried them over to the paper scanner on her assistants desk. She found it much easier having everything neatly filed on her tablet and computer, less papers to switch through meant more order and less paper-cuts, those things hurt like a bitch.

"No need," she nearly dropped the papers she was currently scanning when she spun around. Oliver was leaning against the wall and smiling at her, he shut his phone and placed it in the pocket of his leather jacket.  
"I...you...here" she muttered incomprehensively and dropped her own phone into her purse.  
"I thought you might need a ride home," she swallowed and let a smile form, she felt the relief in every inch of her body and was amazed by the fact that his mere pressence could make her mood lighten ten-fold.  
"I love you," she sighed happily and put the remaining papers down on the desk before approaching him, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck when she reached him.

"I missed you today," he declared and leaned down to kiss her, a kiss that was very much welcome at that point.  
"Me too, I'm sorry about this morning." Arguing wasn't something she enjoyed, especially not with Oliver. He was the most important thing in her life and she hated when they argued, it felt like a part of her was missing whenever he wasn't there.  
"That makes two of us," she looked up at him and she could see the earnesty in his eyes, but that didn't mean she wasn't still mad at him for keeping secrets from her.  
"Come on, let's go home." Nodding she pulled away and walked back to the desk.  
"I just have to scan this over on the computer and then I'm ready to go. Did you park the car in the garage?" she looked at him over her shoulder and he grinned at her.  
"Actually I didn't bring the car." He pulled a set of keys from her pocket and she cocked a brow.  
"You brought the bike?"  
"Mhm, I thought we might go for a drive, I want to show you something before we go home." She frowned but shrugged, wasn't it a little late for detours?  
"A drive sounds nice actually, a little fresh air couldn't hurt right about now." He grinned and winked at her.  
"Oh, there will be plenty of fresh air." she laughed and shook her head as she turned off the scanner and carried all the files back into her office, locking up before joining him out in the hall in front of the elevators.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Oliver straddled his bike and handed her a spare helmet, holding her hand as she climbed on behind him.  
"It's a surprise. Now hold on tight, okay?" Wrapping her arms around his torso she gripped him tight and rested her head against his back, it was actually kind of a secret pleasure of hers, riding his bike with him.  
"Ready?" she nodded softly and smiled as the bike roared to life and the starting movement had her sliding tighter against him, her legs squeezing his hips and she could feel his muscles work as he manouvered the bike, Oliver was a force almost as powerful as the machine he was controlling and that little knowledge made her strangely turned on.

* * *

John Diggle smiled when he stepped through the door of the apartment he shared with his wife and his new-born little beauty, Sara. Lyla was rocking Sara gently in her arms, his wife looked happy but tired and he realized he'd been absent a lot the past week, especially at nights and Sara still hadn't settled in on a full-night sleep.  
"Hey baby," he wrapped his arms around Lyla from behind and kissed her cheek, smiling proudly down at his beautiful baby girl.  
"Hey, how was your day?" he sighed and shook his head softly.  
"Like every day this week, busy."

John was loyal to the tee, but he wasn't happy with Olivers resistance on filling in his family on what was currently happening, he felt that made his and the other mens jobs of protecting the Queen-family that much harder.  
Thea was refusing a protection detail and Felicity had an uncanny ability to convince the guys to give up on their assignment, leaving her unprotected far too much, and as for Moira and Walter, they insisted they had own and fully capable protection. He had no doubt the men were good at their job, but they weren't prepared to handle any possible attacks from the Triad and as long as Oliver kept insisting on keeping his family in the dark, he couldn't fill them in and get them prepared.

"Oliver still haven't told Felicity?" Digg snorted and pulled away.  
"You know how he is Lyla, you can't tell him to do anything he doesn't want to do. And trying to convince him is pointless once he's made up his mind." Lyla yawned and turned to face him, she looked exhausted now that he got to see her up-close, it made him feel guilty.

"You don't need to hear about this. Go get some sleep, I can take her tonight." He was gentle as he took Sara from her arms and rocked her softly, she was close to sleep, but whenever they stopped rocking her she'd wake right up again.  
"You should get some sleep John, I'm on maternity-leave, you risk your life every day. I'd like you to be awake for it." he looked up at her with smile and pointed to the bedroom.  
"Go sleep, I'll wake you in a couple of hours if she doesn't settle down. You need sleep Lyla, she's a full-time job." Lyla laughed and kissed her daughters tiny little hand.  
"Yes she is," she kissed him before she wondered off towards bed and closed the door behind her, leaving John alone with his little pink bundle of joy.

"It's just you and me now beautiful," he said quietly and lowered himself onto the couch, Sara's tiny little hand was playing with his fingers and he wondered how the hell he had gotten so lucky?  
"What are we going to do about your uncle Ollie, baby girl? What's it going to take for him to open his eyes, huh?" Sara cooed and looked up at him with sparkling dark eyes, smiling and making the cutest noises he'd ever heard.  
"Yeah, I couldn't agree more."

* * *

To say she had been surprised when he brought her down to the docks was the understatement of the century. He'd parked the bike outside of an abandoned warehouse and when she climbed off the bike and removed her helmet, he held out his hand for her and she took it without waver.  
"What are we doing here?" he looked at her with a strange expression she couldn't read and instead of answering he just started walking, pulling her along with him.

The entrance to the warehouse was on the side of the large building and for some reason she felt nervous as he pulled her through the door and into the dark space, what were they doing here and why didn't he say anything?  
"Come on," she jumped at the sound of his voice and took a deep breath to calm her erratic heart.  
"You scared me," she hissed in a whisper just as the lights came on and it took her by surprise to the point that she nearly screamed and huddled into Olivers side.

"Relax, you're safe" His promise wasn't as reassuring as she wished it would be, but his presence however was enough to calm her down enough to remember how to breathe.  
"What is this place?" she let go of his hand and walked down the steps leading down to the main storage area, because that's what she realized it was, a storage area.  
"You wanted to know what I've been keeping from you. This place is part of that secret." she turned around to look at him and he was watching her carefully, searching her face for any reaction, but she was as clueless as ever.

"You know what we do Felicity, what _I _do. The bratva isn't exactly a law-abiding organisation and up to this point I've tried keeping you away from the darker sides as much as possible." She swallowed nervously and nodded.  
"Being bratva means you require enemies, a lot of them, we have competitors and partners and contacts everywhere. Last week we got a shipment of guns and money from Moscow, while our men were unloading they came under an ambush that resulted in the death of three of our men. Two days later I received a threat from someone that I still haven't figured out who is, we think it's the Triad, but we aren't sure." He walked down the steps and stopped in front of her, reaching out to caress her cheek with his knuckles.

"What was the threat?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but after all this time he was finally opening up to her and she knew that was a large step for him.  
"The threat was adressed to me but it concerned my family. It wasn't a direct threat, it's what you would call a veiled threat. I received a manila envelope with no return-adress or name, inside it was pictures. Pictures of you in your office, at our home, out to lunch with Sara. Simular pictures of Thea and my mom were also in it."  
"That's why you upped the security at the estate" she realized and he nodded, looking at her with a serious expression.

Oliver placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close.  
"The only way someone could have known about the shipment and how to get those pictures is if someone on the inside is feeding them the information. We have a traitor in our midst Felicity, and until we found out who it is and who's behind this whole thing I need to keep you safe." She cupped his cheek in her hand and used the other one to run through his short hair soothingly.  
"Why couldn't you just tell me this?" it was a legitimate question, she would have just agreed to the extra protection if she'd known.  
"I was trying to keep you out of this part of the business. Being the bratva captain means I have to do some horrible things Felicity, I don't want you to see that part of me. I like coming home to you and knowing you will always look at me the way you do, like you love me no matter what. Most of the time you're the only thing getting me through the day and the things I have to do." She smiled and wrapped both arms around his neck.

"That's never going to change Oliver. I knew what I was getting into when I decided to persue this relationship. We made wows, remeber? For better or worse. What I need you to realize is that we are in this together; this is my family too and I want to protect them as much as you do. I want to protect _you. _Just let me in, Oliver, I'm never going to turn my back on you." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers, she could feel all the conflicting emotions going on inside of him and she just wanted him to know exactly how much she loved him and what she would do for him.

"You don't know... don't know what I've done," he breathed almost a broken man and it hurt her physically to hear him like that. He was always so strong and poised and collected and now he was almost falling apart in her arms.  
"I don't care, I don't care Oliver. You do exactly what you need to do to keep this family safe, that's the man I fell in love with, the man I still love so much it hurts some times."  
"God, how did I get so lucky?" she grinned and kissed him.  
"If I remember correctly you handed me a computer full of bullet-holes."

* * *

_After the night she'd gone clubbing with Sara she had needed the rest of the weekend to recooperate before going to work on monday and while she loved her job as an IT-girl at QC, she really wasn't looking forward to another day of helping people who were supposed to be smart, search their junk-mail for important mails or teaching the E.A's how to connect their computers to the copy-machine. _

_She was chewing on her pen and working on restoring data on a lap-top that some intern had managed to spill coffee on. First rule of technology; don't keep liquids next to it, it's just short of a suicide mission.  
__She was a little surprised when someone cleared their voice behind her, no one ever came down to the IT-pit as she'd taken to calling it, she was always called up to someones office.  
"Felicity Smoke?" she spun around and removed the pen from her mouth, her eyes widening slightly as she looked at the same guy she'd told off at the club.  
"Hi, I'm Oliver Queen" she swallowed nervously and nodded her head.  
"Of course, I know who you are. You're.. " she wanted to bang her head against the wall or disappear, and her nervous laugh didn't exactly make things better, did it? _

_"No, Mr. Queen was my father," oh, wow, maybe he didn't recognize her. Why would he, she wasn't anyone special. She wasn't beautiful like Sara or smart like Laurel, she was just the IT-girl, yup, just the IT-girl.  
"Right but, he's dead." What was wrong with her, blurting that out like that?!  
"I mean, he drowned. But you didn't, which means you could come down to the IT-department... and listen to me babble." She was making a complete and utter fool of herself and she wasn't ignorant to the slightly amused expression he was trying not to show.  
"Which will end.. in 3.2.1" Okay, she had finally done it. She had reached a new low on how to completely embarass herself in front of another human being, a very good looking and very rich human being at that, wow, just, wow. _

_"I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me you were the person to come see." He put a lap-top down on her desk and she took a quick look at it before returning her attention to the man speaking words to her.  
"I was at my coffee shop, surfing the web and I spilled a latte on it." She looked down at the computer again and this time when she looked up at him it was with a raised brow.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah" how stupid did he think she was?  
"Cause well, these look like bullet-holes," she was referring to the large holes in the lap-top and she tried not to let her imagination take over, she was sure he had a perfectly good explanation for them.  
"My coffeeshop is in a bad neighborhood" Really, that's what he was going with? _

_She cocked her head in a gesture telling him he had to do better then that, but all he gave her was a quick smile and she knew he wouldn't say anything else.  
"If there is anything you can salvage from it, I would really appreciate it." Well, the good thing was, it seemed like he didn't recognize her, so she dodged a bullet there. Huh, dodged a bullet, fitting pun given the current bizarre situation.  
"Mhm," he smiled and left her to get her work done and she let out a relieved breath the second he was out the door.  
Well, this job certainly wasn't boring anymore. _

* * *

_"_If I remember correctly, the first time we met you yelled at me." Felicity laughed and nodded in agreement.  
"I did, but in my defense. You really didn't no how to take no for an answer."  
"Still don't" he stated and she couldn't argue with that, it was one of the many things she both loved and resented about him.  
"No, you don't, but I'm glad. We wouldn't be married if you had" and it was true, he'd proposed to her three times until she'd given in, understanding that he was going to keep asking her until she said yes.  
"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that, don't you?" she swallowed and felt herself heating up inside, he did the strangest things to her.  
"Keep reminding me," she breathed and melted into him as his lips slanted over hers and he backed her up until she was pressed against the wall.

"Let me take you home and I will remind you properly." her breath hitched and she gripped his shirt tightly.  
"I have work," she whispered but she already knew that she was done working for the night, she could push the papers another few days.  
"You can work after," she laughed and shook her head.  
"We both know that won't be happening." He grinned against her neck and pulled back, holding onto her hand as he pulled her back up the stairs and out the way they'd come, heading for the bike with quick strides.  
"Let's go home Mrs. Queen," she took the outstretched helmet from him and climbed onto the bike behind him.  
"Take me home Mr. Queen." The entire way home she was grinning like a kid on christmas-morning. Oliver had finally opened up to her and they'd had the best talk they'd had in months. She was really genuinely happy, and she wouldn't let anything ruin that, not even the little piece of information she'd discovered and hadn't shared with Oliver yet. It could wait til morning, she wasn't ready for another fight tonight, tomorrow.

* * *

_" Tā gāng líkāi cāngkù" he was smoking a cigarette by the end of the docks as he watched the bratva captain and his wife speed off on his bike. His assignment for the past week had been keeping a close eye on the captain and he had, so far there was no sign that Oliver Queen had plans on hitting the Triad, but their inside-source claimed otherwise and it was his job to find out for sure.  
" __Hǎo. Jìxù guānzhù tā. Rúguǒ tā juédìng jiāng zhēnduì wǒmen, wǒmen huì zuò hǎo zhǔnbèi" he hung up the phone and slipped it into his pocket. If Oliver Queen was coming after the Triad, they would be ready. _

* * *

**Translation:**

**Tā gāng líkāi cāngkù- **he just left the warehouse

**" Hǎo. Jìxù guānzhù tā. Rúguǒ tā juédìng jiāng zhēnduì wǒmen, wǒmen huì zuò hǎo zhǔnbèi" - **Good. Keep watching him. If he decides to move against us, we'll be ready.

I must admit I'm using google translate so it's not necessarily all that accurate, I apologize.

Hope you liked this chapter, and next chapter Felicity's secret will be revealed, as well as a little Thea/Roy, Sara/Nyssa and Laurel/Tommy (yes Tommy is alive in this story) thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
